


Holiday Surprises

by punchbag_mcshizzle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas fic gift, M/M, domestic Solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbag_mcshizzle/pseuds/punchbag_mcshizzle
Summary: Between spending Christmas eve together with one Will Solace, he thought that it couldn't get any better. He was wrong. Nico's Holiday just keeps getting better





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas fic gift for a lovely anon on tumblr

It’s still about half a day before Christmas eve and yet Nico can’t help but feel a bit anxious. Yes, Will did promise to be home in time for them to welcome the 25th together but knowing how the other’s schedule works, Nico can only hope that no interruptions would happen this time. It did. unfortunately been inevitable before during Halloween and Thanksgiving when Will had been tangled into his work that they ended up not celebrating both holidays together.

This time, Will who actually works overtime for the past weeks had promised that they would be celebrating together. The doctor had been clearing up his schedule for both Christmas eve and the 25th itself and pulling out favors just so he really won’t have to work those days. And Nico knew that as much as he can, Will keeps his promises.

Still, the anxiousness didn’t ease up a bit.

Nico knew by then that he needed a distraction. Something, anything that can take his mind away from too much thinking or else he’ll end up stressing himself too much.

And that’s when an idea came to mind. With a determined mind, he set off to work.

* * *

“Nico? I’m home”

There was no answer.

Taking his shoes off, Will walked further inside and went straight to their bedroom thinking that maybe Nico had already fallen asleep, it was pretty late after all. He didn’t bother turning the lights on since he perfectly knew where to maneuver inside their apartment even under the dark.

However, Nico is not in their room. Strange.

With a slight frown, Will placed his things on the small table by their bedside and went out of the room. Maybe Nico had fallen asleep while waiting for him inside their kitchen like he would occasionally end up doing. With Will’s supposed dinner already gone cold and Nico already deep into slumber, with his head prompt up on the table, both his hands used as a makeshift pillow.

To Will’s immediate worry, Nico’s not in there too. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Will dialed the number he knew by heart and waited for it to start ringing. Not even half a minute later, he found Nico’s phone on the couch.

Knowing that the other won’t leave their apartment without his phone, Will knew by then that Nico’s there. Maybe, the other had fallen asleep in a corner again? It did happen on more than one occasion. With a quick stride to the light switch, Will finally decided to turn them on.

What greeted him is not something he had expected.

Because behold, what stands as his view right now is a living room filled with Christmas decors. And the tree, the very same Christmas tree they had bought two weeks ago after their last one lost its durability, is actually standing and fully decorated with the rare angel piece holding a harp sitting on top of it. There were also decorations, simple and yet still sending out that Christmas vibe all around their small living room.

Will can’t help but smile warmly at the gesture knowing the fact that as much as Nico likes celebrating Christmas, decorating for said holiday is one of his least favorite activity. Usually, Will had to talk to him with promises and bribery just so he would help set their tree up.

But this time, he had done the decorating himself.

Using the knowledge he had of Will talking nonstop on how their apartment would look this year. The blond didn’t bother hiding the soft chuckle from escaping his lips. And Nico had acted uninterested by that time too.

* * *

To his relief, Will finally found the other on their small balcony. Nico was sitting on that secondhand couch they had gotten together from a thrift store. The one that ended up in their balcony since it didn’t fit quite well inside their apartment.

Will stepped forward, about to gently shake Nico awake when he noticed a small table filled with bits of his favorite food and a bottle of wine at the side. Will knew that Nico isn’t one for romantic gestures, that’s more his job but when Nico does something, he would always make sure that he’ll have Will swooning.

And he is yet to fail his attempts.

There are times when Will would question how much he deserved someone like Nico. Today is definitely one of those times.

With a gentle smile sent to the other’s sleeping figure, Will decided to complete the whole set up himself. Gathering an extra white bedsheet from their cupboard, he had placed one on the table before rearranging the food back and placing a few holiday themed candles at the center. He then lit those up before deciding that now’s a good time to wake the other up.

“Nico? Baby, you need to get up or you might end up having a stiff neck” Will gently shake the other awake.

With eyes still half closed and voice still groggy, Nico spoke “Will? What time is it?”

“Around ten thirty” Nico’s eyes suddenly widened.

’“That late but… Oh. I’m so sorry, Will. I had fallen asleep” Nico sounded really guilty as he looked at Will “I was trying to prepare something nice for when you get home and I just intended for a quick nap but I must not have heard my alarm and I’m really sorry. I’m almost done preparing, though”

“I finished the rest of the preparations, don’t worry about it. Okay?” Will, who felt really warmed by Nico’s sweet gesture had gently cupped Nico’s cheeks and pulled the other along for a shared kiss. “I saw what you did and thank you. I know how much you hated decorating but you still did for me”

Nico smiled “I guess decorating isn’t that bad after all. I haven’t placed the gifts under the tree yet, though”

“We can do that tomorrow” Will hummed “But for now, why don’t we just sit here. We can celebrate here and stare up at the sky. It’s a lot more beautiful tonight”

Nico smiled at the prospect “And point at stars because you’re a dork and you’ll obviously make me do it with you. But, can we do a lot of cuddling with it? That would be great, you know. I miss cuddling with you”

Will sighed heavily before engulfing the other in a hug. “Sorry, I’ve been really busy these past weeks. I promise you, I’ll try clearing some of them out so we can spend more time together”

“That’s good and all but I mostly want you to clear time for yourself too” Nico lead the other back towards the couch and the two sat comfortably side by side. With Nico’s head rested on Will’s shoulder.“You’ve been exhausting yourself, Will. You haven’t had any decent amount of rest in weeks. I’m just… I’m really worried”

“I’m sorry” Will sounded really genuine as he intertwined their hands together “It’ll be over soon, I promise. Just a few more weeks and I’ll be back to my normal schedule”

“Hm. Better be meaning it, Will Solace” Nico let out a small yawn “You still haven’t told me the reason why you’ve been working your ass out. I know for sure that we’re not running behind on bills even if the novel I submitted won’t get that much positive response in the market”

“I’ll tell you about it soon, Okay? And your novel would sell, have faith” Will gently run his hand on Nico’s locks making the other moan a bit in appreciation before letting out another yawn. “Are you still sleepy?’”

“A bit. How much longer till Christmas?”

“Around half an hour more”

“I can stay awake that long as long as you snuggle with me?”

“I’ll go get a blanket”

Nico hummed happily “And hot cocoas. The wine can be for later”

“Of course. With whipped cream and topped with mini marshmallows for you” Will placed a quick kiss on Nico’s forehead before heading back inside.

* * *

When Nico woke up the next Christmas morning, he had half expected to see Will already grinning at him while wearing one of his ugly Christmas sweaters and playing carols at full volume. The other half expected the smell of freshly baked holiday-themed cookies and the sound of Will’s melodic whistling of Rockin’ around the Christmas tree.

However, there was none of those. If ever, the house is actually too silent for his liking.

Did Will get an emergency call?

Nico finally decided to get out of bed, having been undoubtedly carried by his husband the night before. Going straight to the bathroom to at least freshen up a bit, he saw a little note posted

> _“Good morning, Sunshine. Merry Christmas. Dress up a little, will you? Doesn’t have to be fancy cause you look good in everything. I’ll be waiting for you outside”_
> 
> _-Love you always and forever_

“Where are we going?”

“Sunshine, if I tell you now it’ll ruin the surprise” Will steered to the left “We’re almost there anyway. Just a few more minutes”

“Fine. I believe you” Nico then focused on the road and found himself bing deeply immersed that he didn’t even notice their car had stopped until Will gently tapped his shoulder.

“Come on, we’ll have to walk a bit before we get there”

With a sigh, Nico followed but wasn’t really focused on his surroundings up until he heard Will’s voice behind him.

“We’re here”

Here? Where? Nico finally focused on where they are only to have his eyes looking wider than how they usually were. With the given situation, Who wouldn’t?

After all, he found himself standing near the front gate of an orphanage.

“Will? What’s going on?” Nico asked, his gaze wavering towards the other. “Why are we here?”

“I had been thinking, about your suggestion” Will spoke rather seriously “and I think you’re right. Maybe, this is the best time for us to adopt. We’re not getting younger”

Nico looked at the other in shock. A few months ago, Nico had bought up the idea of them adopting kids of their own which Will, shockingly had turned down stating that with the current living state that they have, adopting a child isn’t the best idea. Nico felt by then that it wasn’t the real case but decided to trust Will’s judgment.

“But, you said that adopting wouldn’t be the best idea for now” Nico looked at the other, face filled with confusion

“It’s not that I don’t want kids. I would love us to have a complete family it’s just that… when you suggested it, you’re kind of in a bad timing?” Nico raised a brow obviously unimpressed but still daring for Will to continue.

“Sorry, did I word it out wrong?” Will sighed as he reached to grab both of Nico’s hands and intertwine it with his “The thing is, I actually kind of want to be the one to bring the idea to you?”

“That is not the kind of answer I had been expecting” Nico frowned slightly “Where’s the difference in me suggesting and you bringing it up?”

“Nothing!” Will gently pacified “It’s just, the reason I had been going on overnight shifts is because I had been saving up”

“For what?”

“…A house of our own”

“Please explain”

“I want to make you feel as comfortable as possible, I did, after all, promised you a good life” Will explained “And sure, with our current state, the apartment is fine but the kind of environment it has isn’t really ideal for the family we’ll plan on having”

“But a house, Will? Why haven’t you told me? I could have helped you with it” Nico spoke a little hurt “We’re supposed to do things together, help each other out but I feel like you wanted to carry the burdens alone and that’s not how things are supposed to work”

“I know that and I’m sorry for keeping things a secret. I just really want to give you a surprise”

“I am indeed surprised. Don’t get me wrong, I like the house. It’s one of our dreams, after all, and I wouldn’t mind if we start living there” Nico explained “But the apartment would have still worked with a few adjustments. It’s not that bad to raise a family there”

“I know that too but I would feel more comfortable with a place we can call our own. A place much safer and secure”

“Okay, I get your point. But, still, why haven’t you told me?”

“It was supposed to be my birthday gift for you, but there’s been a bit of change in my plans after you brought up the idea if us having kids”

“Sometimes, I get too overwhelmed with the amount of affection you’re giving me” Nico smiled and reached out to give the other a quick kiss on his cheek “I have to admit, a house and the possibility of having kids of our own are the best gifts ever. I’m sorry I don’t have a gift that can compare”

Will gave his lover a deep kiss before pulling out, “You’re still the best gift that has ever happened to me”

“How modest. Quite indeed my ideal man” Nico grinned “But, I’m wondering, why are we here on Christmas day? Don’t tell me you’ve gone through the whole processing for this too and we’re actually here to choose a child?”

“I wish but that isn’t the case” Will had let out a chuckle “I figured we could get some getting used to with a few kids? See where we’re good at and the things we fail with? So we can adjust ourselves and see where we’ll go from there?” Will explained “So, I kind of made a few arrangements so we can spend Christmas with the kids here”

“That is…”

“A bit too overwhelming?”

“Yes, but we’ve already established that you’ve exceeded my expectations. Anyways, it’s fine” Nico smiled “It’s one reason why I love you anyway”

Will smiled as he reached for Nico’s hand,

“Shall we go in?”


End file.
